Encapotadamente perfecto
by A pretty lie
Summary: Nos quedamos en silencio. Sólo se oía el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia. Parecía no acabar jamás. Pues yo no quería que lo hiciera; no mientras que con eso, consiguiera que cierto chico de linda sonrisa permaneciera junto a mí.


**Encapotadamente perfecto**

Lo siento - se disculpó. ¿Conmigo? ¿Se disculpó? ¿Por qué, si este momento era tan perfecto? No había nada por lo que disculparse. ¿Existía algo mejor que esto? Por supuesto que no. Entonces, ¿por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable de que ambos estuviéramos sentados bajo el mismo techo en un intento de evitar ser empapados por la lluvia? Pues yo, se lo agradecía. ¿Por qué? Porque amaba estar sentada junto a él. No importaba que fuera en el suelo. No importaba que fuera a mitad de una galería empapada. No importaba que la lluvia cayera a cántaros delante de nosotros. Él estaba sentado junto a mí, y eso lo compensaba todo. Absolutamente todo.

Claro que no podía decir aquello. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con él. Por su _hermosa_ culpa llevábamos ya 50 minutos humedeciéndonos en aquel lugar. Juntos. No podía culparlo por eso. Claro que no.

Llené mi rostro de falsa frustración y me volteé a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Creí que carecías de la habilidad de disculparte - sí, era encantadoramente vanidoso. Solía ser realmente irritante, pero tenía un don especial para equilibrar aquello. Alzó ambas cejas incrédulo, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

Sí que eres fastidiosa - ¿Fastidiosa, yo?

Claro, lo dice el señor simpatía – escupí.

Siseó palabras incomprensibles, amenazante. Rodeé los ojos, exasperada.

Sí, tenía esa capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas. - Eres irritante - susurré, en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero me oyó.

-¡Tú no eres tampoco una chica precisamente soportable!- replicó. Se quedó mirándome sin sonreír, hasta que le oí suspirar y regresó su mirada al frente con los labios fruncidos. Pero yo mantuve ahí la mía, observando su rostro. Se me escapó una sonrisa. Era realmente encantador cuando se enfadaba. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños, despeinándolos más si es que eso aún era posible, haciendo que varios mechones cayeron despreocupadamente sobre su rostro. Sus ojos ámbares estaban clavados en las baldosas, haciendo que sus largas pestañas proyectaran extensas sombras sobre sus mejillas. Adoraba a ese chico.

- ¿Qué? - me espetó, ante mi insistente mirada. Oh. Tal vez lo había observado durante demasiado tiempo. La sangre se apresuró a colorear mis mejillas en un estúpido e infantil sonrojo.

- Nada – susurré, apartando mi mirada, avergonzada. Podría jurar que un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteó en la comisura de sus labios cuando le miré de soslayo.

- El rubor de tus mejillas es realmente adorable – comentó con sus orbes ámbares observándome. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y ahogué una exclamación. ¿Qué había dicho?

Moví nerviosamente las manos para tomar el celular que vibraba en mi bolsillo. ¡Realmente oportuno! No atendí, ya me explicaría más tarde con mi mejor amiga. No podía arruinar este momento.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió, curioso. Al darme la vuelta le vi observarme con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Rehuí a su mirada cohibida.

- Papá Noel – bromeé. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa capaz de detener el latir de mi alocado corazón.

- Pregúntale por qué rayos no me trajo la moto que pedí el año pasado – reclamó, siguiéndome el juego.

Tomé mi celular y fingí leer un mensaje inexistente. – Dice que sus duendes agotaron el saldo de su tarjeta de crédito – Hizo una mueca y luego rompió a reír. Me congelé en mi lugar. Amaba aquella melodía. Solté un suspiro y e intenté grabar el sonido de su risa en mi memoria.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sólo se oía el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia. Parecía no acabar jamás. Pues yo no quería que lo hiciera; no mientras que con eso consiguiera que cierto chico de linda sonrisa permaneciera junto a mí.

Tomó un caramelo de uno de los grandes bolsillos de su pantalón, le quitó el papel y se lo lanzó a la boca. Se relamió los labios con la lengua más veces de las necesarias y tuve que desviar la mirada y cerrar lo ojos para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Auch – algo me había golpeado la cabeza. Tomé el caramelo que me había lanzado. – Podrías dármelo en la mano como las personas normales - protesté. Claro que él no era normal. Un ángel con las alas desplegadas llamaría menos mi atención.

Se dice gracias – rectificó, ignorándome. Guardé el envoltorio del caramelo para cuidarlo como mi más preciado tesoro. Gracias a ese pequeño paquete de golosinas ahora estaba donde estaba y con perfecta compañía. ¿Cómo? Fácil.

Me lo había cruzado en un pasillo al término de nuestra última hora, y al percatarme de que se encaminaba al kiosco, lo acompañé, con la tonta excusa de que yo también tenía hambre. Claro que perdimos más tiempo del adecuado, ya que al llegar al patio nos percatamos de que la pequeña garúa se había convertido en el aguacero que ahora se cernía sobre nosotros.

Volvimos a permanecer en silencio, observando como paulatinamente las nubes perdían ese color negro violáceo y comenzaban a brillar como grandes perlas. Sí, también disminuyó el tamaño de las gotas y ahora no eran más que una molesta llovizna. ¡Maldición! Se había escurrido como agua mi felicidad.

No me moví, y en un principio él tampoco lo hizo. Pero después de soltar un pesado suspiro, se incorporó y tomó su mochila, que descansaba a su lado. Me tendió su mano. ¡Aw! ¡Era un caballero! La tomé y sonreí como una bobalicona al notar que no me la soltó inmediatamente.

Comenzamos a andar por la acera empapada y a través ese aire empañado y encapotado.

No me has hablado de Italia – comentó alzando la vista de las mojadas baldosas. Ah, sí. Había estado de visita por allí, pero era una larga historia.

Ah - solté una risita nerviosa. – Fue estupendo – Intenté teñir con ánimo mi voz - la gente era estupenda, la comida era estupenda …, realmente fue… - mi voz se apagó.

Sí estupendo, ya sé. – Terminó por mí. Lo miré, y él me regaló una sonrisa cansada. Realmente adoraba verlo sonreír y como esa alegría llegaba a sus ojos hasta hacerlos brillar.

Estuve a punto de besarlo. No sería como en las películas, claro que no, pero después podría salir corriendo para evitar mirarlo a la cara; y si me preguntaba le diría que me había resbalado y que no había sido esa mi intención. Ah no. Si sólo fue un resbalón no tendría por qué haber salido corriendo. Fruncí los labios, enfurruñada y lo miré de soslayo, para percatarme que se había detenido y observaba el charco que había junto a sus pies.

¿Sabes por que la gente se enamora? – preguntó, alzando la vista al cielo.

Ew. ¿Qué había dicho?

¿Qué?- inquirí, confusa. Ignoró mi pregunta y volvió a bajar su mirada, pero ésta vez para detenerse en mis ojos.

Pues yo tampoco lo sabía…hasta que te conocí. – y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que me había dicho, ya había eliminado la distancia que había entre nosotros y se inclinaba hacia mí, para anotar el número uno en nuestro contador de besos.


End file.
